Mi cabeza volvió loca
by xByy.Niinaah.X
Summary: No siempre todo es tan fácil, y menos cuando te enamoras de la novia de tu mejor amigo, pero que le iba a hacer yo si con sólo una sonrisa, mi cabeza volvió loca. -¿Que son esas marcas de golpes Sakura?- Le rompe con palabras que desgarran como dientes.


-**Ninahninah**-.. _Diálogos_

"Ninahninah".. _Pensamientos_

_Ninahninah_.. _Flashback_

#########.. _Cambios de escena_

**Autor/a: **Ninah

**Genero: **Romance, Comedia, Drama, UA

**Pareja:** Sasuke**X**Sakura ( y otros toques de diferentes parejas )

_Tu guardas en el alma bajo llave lo que __**sientes**__, mientras yo te rompo con palabras que te desgarran como dientes.. No siempre todo es tan _fácil_ como lo pintan, y menos cuando te __**enamoras**__ de la novia de tu __mejor amigo__, pero que le iba a hacer yo si con solo una sonrisa, mi cabeza volvió loca. __**-¿Que son esas marcas de golpes Sakura?-**_

.

**+ Con solo una sonrisa mi cabeza volvió loca**

Dejo el vaso sobre la mesa de un golpe, después de hacer una de esas tantas carreras con su mejor amigo, sobre quien se podría acabar antes la copa de un trago. Mire a mi lado y vi a Sai mirándome con mala cara, con aun mas de medio vaso lleno. Sonreír arrogantemente mientras pedíamos otra copa. Ese era el plan de la mayoría de días, con uno de mis mejores amigos, con el cual llevaba un par de años, desde que me mude a aquella cuidad. Nos sentábamos en el mismo chiringuito de playa de siempre, a hablar de nuestras cosas aliviando el intenso calor con intensa y helada bebida.

- **¿Entonces ayer llevastes a Karin a tu casa Sasuke? **- Pregunto Sai mirando con cierta cara pervertida.

- **No.. me estoy empezando ya a cansar de ella, si sigo soportandola es solo..-**

**- Si, si ..** - Le interrumpió - **Por el negocio de tu padre, su padre es el mayor empresario de la ciudad, siempre estas con lo mismo Sasuke **- Dijo pidiendo otra copa.

- **Lose, pero juro que la próxima vez que escuche esa maldita voz chillona me pego un suicid**.. -

- **SSAAASSUUUKKIIIITTOOOWWW!** - Dijo sin que Sasuke pudiera acabar la frase una pelirroja con gafas mientras se lanzaba sobre el cuello se Sasuke.

- **Prefieres un disparo rápido o te paso un cuchillo y te apuñalas **- Le susurro Sai a Sasuke.

- **Quita de encima Karin! **- Grito Sasuke moviendose intentando quitarse esa lapa de la espalda -** Eres peor que un grano en el culo! -**

- **Tu y tus bromas mi amor! Voy a acabar con las compras, ya veras que bikini me a comprado, te encantara!. Me voy cariño!** - Dijo dándole un beso a Sasuke dejándole una marca de unos labios rojo pasión en la mejilla.

- **Dios .. **- Dijo Sasuke suspirando limpiándose con la palma de la mano la mejilla con asco - **Ahora entiendes mi gran desgracia!, por cierto y tu con aquella chica que conocisteis, ¿que tal? **

- **Eso si que es una desgracia, es como una diosa! curvas perfectas tierna .. pero la tia no deja ni tocarse **- Dijo poniendo morros como un niño pequeño - **Cuando vamos a llegar al temita cama, la tia siempre se escabulle, parece que me tenga miedo, sera mas tradicional de lo que parece. **- Dijo suspirando resignado.

- **Buscate a otra, las tias ya sabes, usar y tirar. ¿Cuantos años tiene, que es mas pequeña? **- Le pregunto.

- **Un año menos que nosotros, acaba de cumplir los 17 **-

-** Pues ya sabes, una noche de juerga la olvidas y a por otra**. - Dijo con una sonrisiya dando un trago.

-** Eh tio, no es tan fácil, creo que de esta me estoy pillando de verdad **- Dijo poniendo cara como de una película de amor -** Creo que a llegado mi hora de enamorarme! **- Decía emocionado con corazones en los ojos.

- **Eh! eh! eh! Frena! me aras vomitar de tanta cursilería **- Dijo Sasuke poniendo caras raras.

- **Tranquilo tio, ya llegare alguna de la que te enamores, y si no vivir felices y comer perdices con tu KAARIIINIITAAAAA **- Dijo imitando la voz chillona de Karin.

##############################################################################################

Parecía el día mas caluroso de todo el año, estaba andando hacia casa. Pensaba en lo que había hablado con Sai, ¿amor? bah, tonterías. Sus padres, divorciados, el y su novia, juntos por simple compromiso, su hermano, divorciado. ¿Quien creería en el amor en estas condiciones?. Llego a su chalet, uno continuo a otro igual que llevaba bastantes años vació, aunque ese día, un gran camión de mudanzas estaba enfrente de casa de su nuevo vecino. No le agradaba mucho la idea de tener vecinos, y menos si tenían bebes o niños pequeños ruidos. Entro a su casa y le tiro encima del sofá, encendí la tele dispuesto a pasar un par de horas sin hacer nada de nada.

Al cabo de una hora de estar cambiando de canal sin parar ni encontrar nada interesante apago la televisión. Me levante y le eche un vistazo al piso, sinceramente estaba bastante sucio, Bambas tiradas por el suelo, algunas pelotas tanto de fútbol como basquet, y algunas cajas de pizzas de noches anteriores. Realmente ya le tocaba una limpieza. Eso de vivir solo, no era todo lo perfecto que se esperaba, pero aun así ya limpiaría mas tarde. Miro el gran ventanal que tenia en su salón que daba a un gran patio, con una mesa de Ping Pong, un árbol, una mesa con un par de sillas y una cancha de basquet. Cogió un balón que había tirado por el suelo y empezo a tirar a canasta recordando los viejos tiempos en los que jugaba a basquet.

Empezó a sonar su móvil, se lo saco del bolsillo y vio en la pantalla en nombre de Karin iluminado. Colgó y apago el móvil y se lo guardo de mala gana. Estaba muy arto de todas las mujeres del planeta. Cogió el balón y lo tiro con muy mala lecha a la canasta, y obviamente fallió, rebotando con fuerza. Paso por encima de la valla y fue a parar a la terraza de la casa de alado, escuchando un fuerte golpe y un grito, con voz de pito, dios, como odiaba las voces de pito ..

##############################################################################################

- **AAAAAAAHHHHHHH** - Grite mientras me tiraba encima del sofá, acababa de entrar muchas cajas de mudanza y estaba medio muerta. Estaba en casa sola con mi hermano pequeño, el cual, acababa de tirarse encima mio cansada también, posiblemente de entrar sus cajas con 54754545757878 peluches.

Hay estaba yo, Sakura Haruno. Tenia 17 años, el cabello bastante largo, ya me llegaba por la cintura, de un color rosa chicle que a mi me encantaba. Tenia los ojos verde esmeralda, al igual que los tenia mi madre .. Me acababa de mudar a ese chalet con mi padre y mi hermano pequeño. Mi padre no tardo en ir al bar y volverme a dejar sola, así que entre todas las cajas que dejo el camión de mudanzas.

- **Hermanita! **- Dijo aun encima mio mirando con tristeza, lo que me extraño

- **¿Que pasa Kazu? **- Le conteste.

Hay estaba mi pequeño hermano de apenas 6 años, o como el solía decir, 6 y medio! Era un pequeño niño con el cabello castaño claro, era muy guapo. Tenia unos grandes ojos color esmeralda que sobresaltaban a su piel nivea. A pesar de ser pequeño, tenia un gran corazón.

- **Tenemos que hablar con alguien para la operación ..-**

- **¿Que operación Kazu? **- Le pregunte sentándome con el encima extrañada.

- **La de aquí **- Dijo apuntando con el brazo los pechos de su hermana - **No es nada cómodo estar tumbado encima de algo plano, hay hace falta chicha, carne! tubo que haber algún problema en su crecimiento, es muy incomodo estar encima tuyo, tabla de planchar.-**

Exacto, ese era mi pequeñin hermano y su gran, grandisimo sentido del humor.

- **VEEEN AQUII PEQUEEÑOOO MOSNTRUUOOOOO! **- Dijo corriendo tras el que fue a refugiarse al patio de la casa.

- **Vamos valiente! **- Dijo el pequeño cogiendo una manguera que había allí tiraba.

- **Oh, Kazu, Kazu.. mi queridisimo Kazu, deja la manguera **- Decía acercándose a su pequeño hermano sigilosamente y con miedo - **Si sigues con esto acabaremos mal, muy mal! **- Dijo lanzadose contra su hermano, que no le llegaba mas arriba de la cadera.

- **Abrir fuegoo! **- Dijo girando la pequeña maneta.

Esquive ágilmente el chorro de agua y empezó la guerra. Cogí la manguera y empecé a tirar, al igual que tiraba mi hermano asta que al fin conseguí que la soltara.

-** Aja! **- Grité entusiasmada levantando la manguera en señal de victoria - **Quien iba a ganar a quien pequeño monstruo! muahahaha **- Empezó a reírse como el malo mas malo de una película, mientras su hermano solo la miraba sentado en el suelo con cara de pocos amigos y una pequeña gota en la cabeza, por lo increiblemente infantil que podia llegar a ser su hermana mayor, aunque sinceramente, eso a el le encantaba.

- **¿Quien es la mejor? Vamos Kazu repite conmigo, SAAAA, KUUUU, RRR.. **- No pudo continuar hablando ya que le vino encima una pelota de basquet y le dio en toda la cabeza tirandola al suelo oegando un gran grito -** raa.. **- Acabo de decir con los ojos en forma de espiral.

####################################################################################################

Cuando se me fue la pelota y escuche tal grito cogí una de las sillas que estaban en el patio para subirme y ver el otro lado del patio, mas que nada querida recuperar mi pelota. Pero en el momento en que me asome un gran chorro de agua me dio contra la cara empapándome entero.

- **EEEEEEEEEEH! **- Grite apartándome del chorro y viendo el panorama.

Había un niño pequeño sentado en el suelo, observando una chica que estaba tirada boca-abajo en el suelo, en plan cadáver. El niño pequeño fue y apago la manguera que aun aguantaba su moribunda hermana.

-** Felicidades **- Me dijo el pequeño.

-** Que dices pequeñajo? **- Dijo con un tono un poco enfadado, al fin y al cabo, me habían empapado.

- **Que felicidades! **- Dijo sonriendome - **As sido capaz de dejar K.O al horrible monstruo de mi hermanAAAAAAAAAAH! **- Empezó a chillar cuando su hermana se levantado le rodeo con los dos brazos levantandole unos palmos del suelo.

- **A quien te cres que llamas monstruo pequeño Gotzilla! **- Dijo gritandole al niño, la verdad esa escena me resultaba bastante graciosa.

- **Sakurita, as empapado al vecino **- Dijo señalándome, entonces fue cuando ella se giro y me miro.

_Y me miro ..._

Tenia unos grandes y preciosos ojos verdes. Aunque voz un poco chillona resultaba un tanto infantil pero tierna a la vez, y su cara también era inocente. Tenia el cabello largo y liso, y de un extraño color rosa.

- **Lo siento!!!! **- Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia - **Lo siento mucho!**

-** Hmp, pero eso compensa el golpe de pelota **- Le dije

- **La pelota es verdad! así que as sido tu** - Dijo cambiando la cara y poniendo morros -** Bueno estamos en paz, mejor no llevarnos mal con nuestro nuevo vecino, Soy Sakura Haruno, encantada! **- Dijo sonriendome.

- **Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.**

_y que iba yo a hacerle, si con __solo__ una sonrisa_

_mi cabezo volvió __**loca**__._

.

**BY: **NIINAAAAAAHHH


End file.
